Living in the Life
by sis2011
Summary: When bellas father comes to her to help save her family she will do anything to save it. Even marry a man she does not know. Can he accept her past? Can they learn to love each other or are they domed? mobella/mobward
1. Chapter 1

When people look at the world they see it in black and white but when my family does they know its not. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story.

So i guess you are wondering who I am? My name is Isabella Marie Swan I also go by Bella I'm 24 years old. I have brown hair down to my butt, brown eyes that people have said looks like

melted chocolate. I'm 5 foot 5 inches tall and wight about 110 pounds. I'm one of three kids born to Charlie and Renee Swan. My brother Emmett is like a big teddy bear

to the people he loves. He has short brown hair and with almost black eyes. He is 6 foot 6 inches tall and wights 250 pounds all muscle. Hes been married to my best friend

Rosalie or Rose for short for 1 year. Rose is beautiful long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She is taller then me at 5 foot 9 inches tall. They have a sweet like girl named Lily

who looks just like her mom she is 3 years old. Then there is my twin sister Alice you cant tell we are twins we look nothing a like. Alice is the same height as me but has black hair like our

moms. Alice is a ball off energy never go to the mall with her. My mom Renee is as sweet as they come in till you go after one of her kids then you better watch out. She

has black hair and almost black eyes Alice looks just like her. Then there is my dad Charlie Swan. He has brown hair and brown eyes just like me. He is also the don of

the most power full mafia in the world. He has trained all of us so we all play a part in the mob. I also have one more person who means the world to me and that's my 3 years old daughter Tanya. She has strawberry blond hair and baby blue eyes. Now that you know about my family this is my story.

Alice, Emmett,Rose,me and the girls where all sitting in the media room watching a movie when we looked up to see my dad and mom standing in the door.

"Can you guys come to my office so we can talk?" my dad said. We looked at one another and nodded we knew it was about business. So we told the girls we would be right back.

My dads office is on the other side of the house. When you walk in the first thing you see is a old antique oak desk with a high back chair sitting be hind it. In font of the desk is two wing back chairs. When you look to the left sits a oak conference table that sits 20 people at a time we use that for meetings. The walls where old drift wood giving the room a old world feel to it. We all walked in and sat at the conference table all but my dad. We sat and listened to what he had to say. He stopped pacing after about 5 minutes and turned to us.

"You guys all know whats been going on. The Volturi is coming at us trying to take what is ours." dad said then started pacing again.

"Dad we can take them on. We have enough people to take care of them" Alice said I knew what dad would say before he even said it.

"We could. They don't have the numbers we do but we could lose a lot of family doing that. I have one way and that's to join together with another family. A family that is having the same problem as we are."dad said and looked right at me.

"who is that dad?" Alice asked hope clear in her eyes.

" The Cullen's. We have to join them in the strongest way to bond two family's together other then blood. By marriage. Bella, Alice you two will be getting married to Carlisles two sons Edward and Jasper in 6 week." dad said while watching me close as he should but the only thing I could think or ask was

" What about my daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella she will go with you no matter what you are her mother. Edward or Jasper what ever one you marry will accept her as there own just as your brother has." my dad said but what he dose not think about is that not all men are like Emmett.

You see Rosalie and I became pregnant at the same time. It was 4 years ago and we went to a party. Emmett was a way at school having to stay for the summer to finish the last semester. So we where on our own. Em and Rose hadn't gotten together yet they where still dancing around each other. So when we got there we let lose. Now normal I would have had a guard around me at all times but tonight I wanted to be on my own. Now that I thank of it that was just stupid. Anyway we started having fun drinking and dancing with each other. We where pretty drunk by the time we left. The car was down the road so we started walking down to it. About a block away we where both grabbed from behind. I was trying to fight them off when I got a good look at who they where Royce King had a hold of Rose and Mike Newton had me. That was the last thing I remember from that night. I woke up a few hours later my underwear was missing. I had blood coming down my head. I new what had happened I had been raped. When I looked around Rose was in the same shape as myself. When she finally woke up was got in to my car and drove to the house. When we got in my house my parents knew something was wrong by looking at us and called the doctor. A month and a half later we found out we was pregnant. We had our baby's the same day only minutes apart. Emmett had adopt Lily after they where married.

"Dad not all men are like Emmett. Most don't want to take on a baby that is not theirs especially not in our world." I told him with venom in my voice.

"Bells I have meet Edward before he seems like a good guy." Emmett said trying to calm me down it wasn't working.

"He is going to act like that with a business deal this is what it means right its a business deal right doesn't matter if we are happy or in love." Alice asked she did not seem so hopefully anymore. I wonder what that was about.

"I know what you are saying Alice but we need this to happen to stop us from losing to many of our family." dad said he looked at me and said "Bella you are being to quit over there what are you thinking?" he asked

"I really don't know what to think. On one hand I would do anything for this family no matter what. On the other I feel like doing this I'm going to give up a lot." I really didn't know how to say what I was feeling to him.

"Well I am sorry girls but this is the only way. The Cullen's will be here tonight for dinner so you guys can talk and get to know each other a little." My dad looked so upset when he said that I knew this cant be easy for him ether. So I stepped up.

"Ill do it dad and try to make the best of things no matter what." I said as I was standing up I want over and hugged him.

"I will too dad I just hope they will want to make it work to." Alice said she looked sad when she said that I know she hoped to fall in love with the man of her dreams but sometimes things just don't work out the way you want.

"So honey I think the girls should be there so they know right off the bat about them so they don't think we are trying to hide it from they." my mom said speaking for the first time since we came in to the room.

" I think your right sweetheart. I would never want to hid my grand baby's ever. If they cant accepted Tanya and how she came to then the deal is off." I always knew my dad and mom loved my little girl even if she came to us in a bad way. "Rose sweet you have been quit through all of this any thoughts?" it wasn't like her to not speak up.

"Its a good plan but I just hope you to can be happy with this. Oh and you better make it clear that there better be no cheating what so ever or I'm going to be getting my favorite gun out." with that said she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards point

I always new that I had to get married to take over the family but I never thought it would be to someone I have never meet before. But here I am as my dad tells me that me and Jasper have to marry and not just to anyone but in to one of the largest most powerful mafias in the world the Swans family.

"Dad I get that we need to marry but whats the big rush and to the Swans how did you pull that off? Jasper asked just what I wanted to know.

"The Volturi are trying to take over not just our territory but the Swans to." dad said and I get what he is saying I have known they where trying to take over but they are always trying so what is the big deal now?

"What is the big deal they are always trying and you have never wanted to do anything like this before." I said wanting to know what is going on.

" I know but we are all sick of it and now they are going after the Swans something is up. You don't just go after the most powerful organization in the world and not have a grand plain behind you." OK now that got me thinking. They must think they can really over ride and that they have more power then the Swans do. What they don't know is that the Swan family are ruthless when it comes to what is theirs and wont back down to know one ever. Charlie Swan the don I have watched him at work one time and it was enough to know I never wanted to cross him ever I might be known for being sick and twisted but Charlie can and will take it to a hole new level. His son Emmett that man is a monster. He

can make you think he is just a big teddy bear that's just to get you to trust him but know one has ever lived to tell you what he can turn in to. It is also known that Charlie has his wife two daughters and daughter-in-law set up in his mob to but no one knows what they do but its said they are worse then the men a lot of the time.

"Dad I will do it but how will this work I'm going to be taking over for you?" I asked needing to know what is going to happened with all of this and that my family is going to remain.

" You still will. They our marring in to our family but make no mistake they will always be loyal to their family as well as ours. Doing this will help both family's so when we go to war we wont lose so many people." dad said while thinking of something.

" Will we be able to trust them?" Jasper asked knowing that we needed to know if we need to watch what we say around the girls.

" Let me tell you boys something. The Swans hell even their men our so loyal that they would rather shot them self then tell anyone about that family. In all my years I have never seen another family like them."dad said looking at us.

"Now let me tell you a little about the Swans girls. Now I only know the little that Charlie has said to me he wants you guys to get to know them yourself. Alice owns and runs a few boutiques one being 'Sempre Bella' ( _Always Beautiful)_ also a nail salon and the spa that your mother loves to go to 'Beauty vVive Dentro' ( _Beauty Lives Within)._ Isabella also owns and runs a coffee shop and book stores all around Houston but what she is really known for is her night club 'Club 9' and her work with women who have been abused or rapped. They are both in the _family._ They know what it means to have to work they where never just given anything they had to work for what they have. From what I have been told is that Charlie gave them loans to start these places but they had to pay it back. Well what do you guys what do you think about all that I have told you guys today?" We sat silent for a while just thinking about what he has told us. Jasper was the first to speak.

"Dad I thank this could work. When you first started talking about all this I thought we was just getting a bunch of spoiled princesses but from what you have told us I think we are getting just the opposite of that. It sounds like these girls wont take and shit from anyone even us."

" Your right son they wont I have only ever meet Isabella one time and it was at her dads office. Some guy thought it would be fun to grab her ass well before Charlie could do anything she had him on the ground and knocked out cold." dad said this with a look of aw on his face. For some reason I had become very jealous that I wanted to find this guy and kill him. Im glade it seems Isabella can take care of her self.

"Ill do it" I said before I even knew what was coming out of my mouth. Jasper nodded the he would to

" Ok well we will be going their for dinner tonight so we can talk and you guys can get to know the girls. Their is one more thing Charlie said there is only one thing that can break this deal if we can't understand so go in there with a open mind boys." with that he dismissed us to get ready to meet our future wifes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's point

When the meeting was over I went to find Rose its not like her to walk out of a meeting like that. I found her down in the shooting range shooting her Beretta like it will never run out of ammo.

"Hey I think its dead" I yelled to her. She turned to look at me and I could tell she was mad I just didn't know why.

"whats wrong?" I asked her wanting to know who needed to die.

" Are you sure about this. About marring one of them?"she asked

" I'm only sure about one thing and that is I would do anything for my family even if it is marring a guy I don't know. Rose I will be fine so will Tan. You are never going to lose us you know that right?" I knew where this was coming from she was scared of losing Tanya and me that will never happen.

"I know that I just want you to be happy to find love like I have with Emmett. You doing this I don't know if you ever will."

"Rosie you never know I could end up loving one of them don't say that." I told her really hoping it is true.

" I hope so. Now lets go get ready then we can get the girls ready you know they like to dress up." Rose grabbed my hand and lead my upstairs to get ready.

When I got to my room I just stood there and looked around. The walls where all white but one it was black. My bed was a steel canipe bed with black and white bedding. On the black wall was a fire place above the fire place in white letters is the saying our family lives by "La Famigia e`solo forte come lo facciamo ( _Family is only as strong as we make it)_ it is a saying we live by. The carpet is a cream color. I walked over to my closet that has more clothing in it then I could ever wear. Thanks Alice. One wall is nothing but shoes. I went to work trying to find something nice to wear. I eventually found a white Samira Voluminous sweater and black dress pants with my black Saint Laurent boots with a 4 in heal. After that I walked out of my room and in to my daughters room to find her something to wear for tonight.

When I walked in she was sitting on her floor playing with her dolls even though they have ajust playroom they still have a few toys in their rooms. Her room or as my dad and her call it the butterfly kingdom has lavender walls with butterfly's flying across it on three of the walls and one wall is nothing but a book shelf with every book a kid could ever want some in English and some in Italian. The bed is a white canopy bed with cream colored drapes and light purple bedding. I walked over to her closet that is to big for her but some how Alice has completely filled in with more close that she will grow out of before she even wears half of them. It took me about five minutes to find a outfit for her. It is a wine color sweater dress with black leggings and a pair of Mary Jane's. When I walked out Tanya saw me and her face lit up she must have not noticed that I came in the room.

"Baby girl lets go get a bath we have people coming for dinner tonight." I told her as I picked her up and put her on my hip

" okay mamma" she never makes a fuss about bath time to which I am thankful for. As I filled the bath I just thought about everything that is going to change for us. He just better not think of telling me I have to give up my businesses because there will be a fight then I worked hard for them and I will not give them up for anyone. I turned off the water as the tub had enough water in it for her.

"Ok baby girl lets get in" after her bath I got her dressed and put a french braid in her hair. Then I took her down stairs to my mom to watch while I got ready.

" Hey mom can you watch Tanya while I get ready?"

" Sure honey take her in the play room Lily is in their right now I was just getting ready go go back in there." Walking out I said thanks over my shoulder. When we walked in I saw Lily sitting at the little table coloring so I took Tanya over their and sat her down so she could color with Lily. Kissing both their heads I walked out to go get ready.

When I got out of the shower. I did my hair up in a french twist and my make up light not being one to really wear make up a hole a lot. Taking a few deep breaths I walked out of my room and down stairs to where all my family was sitting in the living room. Walking in I sat down next to Alice who was wearing a blue sweater and black dress pants with gold heals her hair was all spiked up and her make up was light. All in all she look put together that is unless you new her then you could see how nervous she is. Looking up I looked at Rose she was wearing a red sweater with a v cut neck line and black dress pants with red heals so high I have know idea how she walks in them. Her hair was down framing her face perfectly and very little make up on. Next to her was Lily who was talking to Tanya she was wearing a light pink dress with black Mary Jane's on her little feet her hair in two french braids. Emmett was next to them in a very nice dark brown suit with a white shirt and black tie. Then I looked over at my mom and dad. Dad was watching us all but mostly me. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt and a royal blue tie. Mom she was wearing a cream color Chanel dress looking like she just stepped off a run way her hair is down in soft curls her make down naturally. As we sat there Tanya came to sit on my lap wanting to be close to me she never really liked having new people around her even if she knows that we would never let anything happen to her. I can guarantee that everyone in this room had a gun on them. Just then the door bell rang letting us know that the Cullens where here.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards point

After taking to our dad we went upstairs to get ready for dinner. As I walked in to my room and looked around wondering when the last time is that I will be sleeping in this room. My room is dark colored the walls are dark blue with dark hardwood floors. A wrought iron king size bed sits in the middle of the far wall. A black leather couch across form the bed. To left I my bathroom door and to the right is my walk in closet that holds my dressers and gun safe. I walked over to the closet to find my navy blue suit white shirt and black tie. After I found my close I went to take a shower think about what my dad has just told me. I just keep wondering what they had to tell us that if we can't accept would brake the deal. It worry's me a little. After I am finally done with my shower I get out and wrap a towel around my waste and go to the sink to shave my two day old beard off my face I dab a little after shave on and go get dressed. Now most people find it strange but I cant stand to wear underwear or boxers I cant stand to feel constricted so I don't wear any. After I put on my suit and run my fingers thought my hair because really you cant do much else with it I'm ready to go. As I'm walking down stairs I see Jasper coming out of his room wearing a gray and white suit with a blue tie. We walked down the stairs together and sat in the living room to wait for my parents. Ten minutes later they came down dad in a black suit and black tie and my mom in a purple dress that came to her knees with heals on to match.

"Are you boys ready?" dad asked at the nod of our heads he went on.

"Now I know this is not idea for any of us. Your mother and I would have loved for you boys to have been able to meet a girl and fall in love with them and then get married and I'm sorry I'm putting you boys throw this if I thought their was another way I would do it I hop you know that." dad looked really upset about this so I put his mind at ease.

"Dad we know you don't want to do this and if their was another way we would try it. We both said we would do this knowing what we will be giving up in the end."

" My baby's are so grown up and getting married."my mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Now mom don't start crying the deal might still fall through." Jasper said he looked kinda tents about what we don't know that we might not accept.

"Oh your dad told me and I don't see you boy not being able to accept what ever this thing may be" mom always the voice of reason.

"Well if we are all ready its time to go." Dad said as he and mom walked out of the room to the font door with us behind them. When we got out side we all got in to my moms SUV so we only had to take one car. On the way over everyone seemed lost in thought thinking about whats to come not with just tonight by the near future as well.

As we pulled on to a long drive way that carved all the back almost a mile from the main road. We finally came to a clearing where a beautiful Ranch style house stud it had to be at less three stories high. The drive way was lit up with security lights all over the place. Guards stud on ether side of the front door. As we got out of the car they started to walk down to us asking who we where after our dad told them who we where they nodded there heads and showed us to the door. They ring the doorbell and weight for someone to answer. After a minute or two a young women who I guess was a maid opened the door the guard who I now know as Garret told her who we where and she let us as Garret went back to where he stud before. I guess the guards are not to come inside tonight. As we stud their I looked around they had a table sat in the middle of the foyer that held a vase of what looked like freshly cut lily's. The maid that introduce herself as Sammy lead us to the sitting room and told us that the Swans would be with us in a minute as she was leaving she asked if we wanted a drink to which we declined.

"I wonder if they have remodeled recently it look different from the last time we was here."my mother said just as the Swans came in the room.

" We did about a month ago" a lady about my mothers age said

"Renee you did a simply fantastic job as always. We will have to get together after all this is over with so we can talk about you doing some remodeling at our house." wow I didn't know Mrs. Swan worked to.

"Of course I would love to Esme." Renee said you could tell they where good friend by the way they hugged each other.

"Charlie how are you doing everything quit on your side right now?"my dad asked Charlie I have meet him a few times.

"Some what we had a problem a week ago but lets just say they ran in to the wrong Swan." Charlie laugh as he looked at short brown hair beauty. She had brown hair twisted up on her head. The most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. A heart shape face with red pouty lips that where just asking to be kissed. I was really hopping that she was not the daughter-in-law.

"Aw yes I should introduce everyone for some of you don't know each other yet." Charlie had said just then I noticed the other people who had came in the room.

"This is my wife Renee, my son Emmett his wife Rosalie, my daughter Alice and my other daughter Isabella." Charlie with out knowing had answered my question that the brown eyed beauty was one of the daughters that jasper or my self was to marry.

"Right this is my wife Esme my son Jasper and my other son Edward. It is nice to meet all of you."my dad said we all said hello. Just as I was about to say something two little girls came in to the room both where very stunning with blond hair and blue eyes they couldn't be older then 3 or 4 years old. At first I thought they where both Emmett's and Rosalie's kids but one of them went right past them and other to Isabella. At first I thought she just loved her aunt that is till I heard her say

"Mamma who they?" all at once my family looked right at the little girl as she looked at Isabella.

Isabella was a mom. WHAT THE HELL!


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's point

Everyone of the Cullen's looked right at me a Tanya asked who they where. My guess is dad didn't tell them about her. I looked right at Edward and he looked mad. He had no right to be mad he didn't know my story. As I was getting ready to say something my dad stepped in.

"This is my granddaughter Tanya and yes she is Bella's." as he said that everyone of the guys started to yell that we was trying to hid this from them that made me mad but what made me even more mad is they where doing it in fount of the kids not even caring all but Esme she looked right at me looking at me with sympathy I knew she knew what happened to Rose and me. My mom had told her but she didn't know about Tanya. I guess she put two and two together. She put a stop to the yelling at once.

"Now stop this yelling right now! Their are two little girls in this room who do not need to here it." then she walked right up to me and Tanya held her and out to her and said "Hi I'm Esme you look very pretty in that outfit that your mamma has put you in. How old are you?" I new what she was trying to do and it worked.

"Thanks I 3 years old. I Tanya Rose Swan." it was so sweet to here her talk to Esme like she was an old friend.

"Well that is a very pretty name. Hey Tanya why don't you, your grandma, your cousin and me go play while the old people talk?" She asked

"Can I mamma?" I looked at my mom knowing she wanted to be here for all of this to find a smile on her face as she nodded yes to me.

"Of course you can go play with nonna and Esme." I told her. I watched as they left the room then I rounded on the men in this room. Rosa coming to stand be side me knowing what I was getting ready to say.

"First off we did not try to hide anything from you at all. We have keep her a secret from the day I found out I was pregnant because of the way it happened. I am not a shamed of my baby. My father told you there is one thing that would be a deal breaker if you wouldn't understand or be willing to listen. And she is it." as I said that everyone in the room went silent. I got up ready to walk out the door because I knew they would not listen they thought I was a slut I could see it in their eyes, As I got to the door I heard Carlisle ask

"Is she from what happened to you 4 years ago?" I didn't know he knew about it but I looked over at him a nodded my head yes.

"I am so sorry for not putting it together. Please accept apologies for that out burst in fount of her."He asked as if in pain as his boys looked at he wide eyed. I just nodded my head.

"OK I'm lost dose someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here." Edward said still looking ready to spit nails.

"Watch your tone boy." Carlisle said with venom in his voice.

"No its OK they have the right to know. If after they here the story they want to break the deal their will be no bad blood between us we did worn you." my father said then looked over at me and said "Bells do you and Rose want to tell them what happened 4 years ago." I looked over at Rose and we both nodded. Emmett came over to hold both your hands. So I began telling story about the most painful time in my life.

" It was June Rose and I had just came home from collage for the summer. We only had one year left before we graduated. Emmett had to stay at school for the summer to finish his last credit to graduate. So we decided to go out and have fun. We where told about a party going on and wanted to go. Dad wanted me to take a guard with me but I just wanted to have some freedom from the life. So after fighting with him for about a hour he finally let me go with no guard. Now looking back I wish I would have had one with me. It was about 2 in the morning and we decided to go home. So we started walking to my car. We wore about a few feet a way when we where both grabbed from behind. I started to fight them off but then I felt the knife at my throat not wanting to die I tried to grab the arm with the knife be he just pushed it in deeper. That where I got this scar." As I said this I pulled my hair away from my neck where a scar about five inches long was. Rose took over from their.

"I don't know much about Bella's family at that time just what I had hard on the streets. So I was shocked to see her trying to fight back. When I seen the knife I thought he was going to kill her. But he didn't. The guy that was holding her knocked her out. I had know idea she saw the guy that grabbed me. The next thing I new was I felt a sharp pain in my head." Rose was on the verge of tears. Emmett pulled her to him and held her as he still held my hand trying to give me his strength to get throw the rest. So I when on knowing it was almost over. Then if they decide to leave I will say goodbye.

"When I woke up we where in a alleyway my underwear was gone and I had dry blood on my legs I knew what had happened. I looked around for Rose just remembering that she was with me. I found her a few feet away from me in the same condition as I was. When I finally got her to wake up I got her to the car and took her to my house with me. Rose didn't understand why I was taking us to my house and not the hospital. I just told her I had to talk to my dad first. When we got there mom and dad new something was wrong when they saw us dad called the doctor in to check us out. He confirmed what I already new we had been raped. We were both virgins before that night. Well mom, dad and I took Rose home to tell her parents what had happened. They didn't believe us because of who we said had did it." Rose took over from there needing to tell the rest.

" My parents where very good friends with the Kings and Newtons. They called us sluts and it was more then likely that we had sex with them and didn't want our family's to find out so we cried rape. Well after they said that Charlie lost it he told me to get in the car I was coming home with them not to worry about my things his family would get me what ever I wanted." She had to stop because it was be coming to much for her.

"About a month and a half later we both felt sick. So after about a week mom called the doctor back. By now Emmett was back and new what had happened he was pissed not just for what happened to us but because we didn't tell him right away. He was mad at me for putting myself in that position by not taking a guard. Well after the doctor was done he told us we where pregnant. At first we didn't know what to do getting rid of them nether of us could do that so after taking to my mom dad and Emmett we decided to have the baby's and keep them." I took a deep breath and looked around Emmett looked like he was ready to kill so did every man in this room. I looked over and saw Alice was just as mad when this all happened she was in Paris for design school. Rose just looked lost in that night. We had never fully got over what happened to us. I turned and looked at all the Cullen's and said

"Now you know my story and how Tanya came to be. Now if you can not accept it theirs the door."


	7. Chapter 7

Edwards point

As she dismissed us after her story I sat and thought about what she had just told us. She is strong not only did she go through getting raped and having a baby but she love's that little girl with her hole heart. She stays strong for her friend even when I can see the hurt in her eyes. I just had one question that need to be answered but there was know way I was going to walk away not ever.

"What happened to the bastards that did this to you guys?" I needed to know if I need to go out and kill these son of a bitch's for what they did to them.

"We took care of them 2 years ago. As in my dad brother and me." Isabella said with a evil cold look in her eyes that make a shiver go down my back.

"So now that you know my family never meant to keep anything from you. We just thought that something like this should be told face to face and not over the phone don't mistake this I am not ashamed of my granddaughter." Charlie said with such a force that non of us would think that way though we wont anyway when the little girl came in to the room you could see and feel love for those little girls. "So is the deal broke or are we going to plain a wedding. If we do go forward I want to make sure that the one that marries Isabella that they will treat Tanya as their own. So what do you say gentleman?"

I looked at my dad and nodded my head to let him know I was in all the way. Just then the door opened up and two sweet little girls came running in laughing. They both went over to their mothers. Just then I heard the sweetest voice.

"Nonna said dinner ready." little Tanya said then she looked over at me and smiled. Getting of her mamma's lap she walked over to me and said "Hi I Tanya Rose Swan who you?" She had the sweetest smile on her face she was heard not to fall in love with.

" I'm Edward you have a very pretty smile." I told her. She gave me a big smile and then surprised me and everyone else by giving me a huge then she ran out of the room. Everyone was silent I didn't understand what the big deal was I mean if I have it my way I was going to be that little's girl's daddy soon. So I asked.

" OK what is going on? You are all acting strange over her talking to me and giving me a huge." It was quit for a minute until Alice spoke up I had forgot she was in the room she had been so quit.

" The thing is it is strange. Tanya is very shy and normally she wont go near or even talks to people she does not know. That's why we are all looking surprised." Well that explains a lot.

"Gentleman before we go eat I need to know it we are going a head or not?" Charlie asked us. Dad looked at Jasper first to get his answer to which he nodded his head then to me I nodded as well. Then he looked at Charlie and said

"Deal" with that Charlie nodded back at us and then looked at the girls as they stud up. We got up and walked to the girls Jasper over to Alice who for some reason looked mad as hell. I walked over to Isabella and offered her my arm to which she took it and looked up at me with what looked like hope in her eyes. We walked down the hallway to the dinning room. I was in aw of this room one hole wall was nothing but glass with a table that sat at least 15 people made of what looked like oak wood. As we walked in Tanya looked up and saw us got down from her chair and ran over to us. Isabella let go of my arm to bend down and pick her up and set her on her hip. She then stated to walk to the table with my hand on the small of her back. When we got to the table I pulled out Tanya's chair then Isabella's chair before sitting down next to her. I looked around the table at the head was Charlie to his left was Renee and to his right was Emmett and then Rosalie at the other head is my father sat with my mother on his left next to her is Jasper then Alice between him and Rosalie. On my fathers right is me then Isabella then Tanya then Lily between her and Renee. We hadn't been sitting a lone time before the food came out. Two of the maids where serving the food one looked as if she was very young maybe 20 years old. When she came to stand between Isabella and me she leaned down trying to give me a look at her tits but stopped when we heard a hard voice say

"If you want to keep your eyes then get them off him now Lauren." It was Isabella when Lauren moved I could see the cold look in her eyes she looked ready to kill.

"Lauren if you want to keep this job you will act respectful to are guest or you will be looking for a new job."Charlie said in a commanding voice we all watched her sink away and back to the kitchen. When we were all ready to eat Charlie stud up and began to speak

"I would like to welcome you all here tonight. We are not just here to have a meal but to also start the process of joining our two family's together." Then he sat down and we all started to eat the delicious of home made lasagna salad and garlic bread.

"Renee this is delicious please tell your chef how good this is" said my mom Renee just smiled and said "Thank you actually Isabella and myself made it" I was shocked most of the women in this world can't cook at all they have people to do it them. God it will be nice to have a wife that can cook and not want someone to do it all for them.

" All three my girls know how to cook and clean so that we don't have to have a lot of people in the house all the time. Plus we have raised all our children to work for what they have to not expect everything to be handed to them for nothing." So I guess what my father said was true. These girls are hard workers. After dinner was over we all went in to the living room where their where a sofa two love seats and four lounge chairs. Rosalie, Emmett and Lily sat on the sofa Alice and Jasper on one of the love seats our parents in the lounge chairs and Isabella, Tanya and myself on the other love seat. Now to start the conversation that will change our lives forever.


	8. Chapter 8

.Bella's point

As we sit in the living we waited for one of my girls to come take the girls to go play before we start know need for them to be here they wouldn't understand anyways. About ten minutes later Kate came in. Kate is blonde haired with green eyes she looked like a model but she is really very deadly and one of my girl friends.

"Kate thank you for doing this." My dad said as he kissed her on the cheek. Lily got up and went over to Kate after Rose whispered something in her ear. Tanya just looked a Kate but didn't move with is funny because she loves Kate normal. I looked down at her knowing she had something to say and she did just not what I thought she would say.

"I stay here wit Eddie." then she went over and sat on his lap. He looked so shocked but I sat back to see if he would say something just let me do it.

"Tanya you need to go with Miss Kate." He tried I got to give him that but I knew my baby she was stubborn. So it was no surprise when the next thing out of her mouth was

"NO!" Then she stomped her little foot. I thought I was going to have to step in but then Edward surprised me

"Tanya Rosa you go with Miss Kate right now then when we are done talking we will play. Got it." she just looked up at him and nodded her little head yes and walked over to Kate. I couldn't believe it. Normal I have to talk to her in Italian when she gets like that. "Sorry if I over stepped or anything." He was apologizing for doing just what I want to see if he would.

"Edward I was waiting to see if you would step up and have her do what she was told or if you would go against me and let her do what ever she wanted. Sorry but I had to know." I felt kinda bad for testing him but I had to know if he would back me up or not.

" I get it." thank god he was not mad. As I thought that my dad and Carlisle stud up take start the meeting.

"So we all know what needs to happened but I have noticed that while two of you are getting alone two of you are not. Whats going on Alice?" my dad asked looking over at my sister who looked ready to rip Jasper's head off.

"I'll tell you what is wrong. I have been dating a guy for awhile now and I thought he was a great guy turns out he is nothing but a liar." She said really confusing me what this has anything to do with whats going on well she answered that question with what she said next. "His name was Jasper Whitlock but come to find out his really name is Jasper Cullen." Holy shit this can't be good.

" Why would Jasper lie about who he was when he was dating Alice." Rose asked look ready to pull her gun that I know is behind her back.

"Look I didn't want to lie to her but when we meet their was some people that would have killed me if they knew who I was." Jasper said trying to explain to all of us.

"But why not tell her later on? Why keep lying to her?" I asked as I stud up because this shit is not cool with me. The one thing I cant stand is a liar. My dad looked over at me and could tell I was getting ready to lose my temper.

"OK everyone come down now." Dad said everyone sat back down but as soon as we did the front door with thrown open causing everyone in the room to stand up and put their guns. In ran to of your guards Garret and Ben along with one of my girls Angela with her laptop open.

"What the hell is going on? What is the meaning of this Angela? You know we are in the middle of a meeting." I said pissed that we where interrupted.

"Sorry boss but someone was just tried to brake on to the property guns blazing. We thought you would want to know." Angela said while showing me the camera view on the laptop.

" Are they secured?" Dad asked pissed that someone tried this tonight of all nights.

"Yes sir they are in the guest rooms" Garret said while looking around not know if he can trust the Cullen's.

" You guys can speak freely they will be family soon. Now tell us what happened." I said making everyone gasp but I already knew I would marry Edward after how he was with my baby girl. He walked up and put his arm around me as we waited for one of them to say something.

" Well me and Ben where watching the cams like you asked us boss. When we caught them on the east side of the property." Angela said. This is just what we need right now. Dad looked deep in thought for a minute then he asked.

"Are they secured?" at their nods he went on " Emmett call in Seth, Demetri, Alec, and Laurent and the girls. Have them watch our new guest while we finish our meeting." Got to love dad he is going to let us play tonight. Emmett nodded and left the room to make the call. Dad told the rest to go sit with the guest room other wise known as the torture room with our new guest. After they all left and Emmett was back in the room dad got down to business.

"Now I know you two have some issues but Alice you know why he had to lie you have had to do it before you know this. Think about it. Now Bella Edward are you to willing to get to know each other?"

Got to love dad he gets right to the point being a man of not many words. We both answered at the same time

"Yes" dad nodded and then smiled and said " lets go greet our new guessed then." the smile that formed on my face was sinister. Lets go play.


	9. Chapter 9

OK **everyone this is my first story ever. I found this site 4 years ago and have been reading on it ever since. So far I'm having a lot of fun with it. Just so you know I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer dose. Keep telling me what you think of the book.**

Edwards Point

As I sat their replaying the conversation over in my head something stud out to me when their people came running in her. They called her boss. Now I know that guards don't call people that in less they are so I stud up to ask.

" Wait a minute. Why did they call Isabella boss?" I think I know the answer but I had to ask because you don't see many woman in this world let alone them being a boss.

" I thought we forgot something. As I'm sure you have all heard the rumors about me training my daughter's?" at all our nods he went on " They are not only rumors but true rumors. I trained Alice and Isabella since they where 6 years old first in all kinds of martial arts then with any kind of gun you can think of. Rose was trained after she came to live with us. The only different with the girls to the boys is that their businesses have nothing to do with it so that if the cops tried to freezes the accounts they can not touch their businesses. Is their a problem?" at hearing that I didn't know what to think. I still wanted to do this but how will this all work ? So I asked.

" OK but how will this work? Will they say working for you for us or both? Will they be home at night? How will this work?" As I asked this Charlie looked at Isabella for her to answer me.

" First call me Bella I hate being called Isabella. Now yes I work for my father but not as you think. I went to school to be a account to help be able to look over the books I also went to to school to be a lawyer but didn't take the bar so I can give my family legal advice in anything. Then I want to nursing school so I could stitch up anyone who got hurt." holy shit she is only 24 how did she do all that plus be a good mom. My dad asked what I was thinking.

" How did you do all that and take care of your baby at the same time?"

" Before we go in to all that. Emmett call one of the guys up here so we know how many we are dealing with." Charlie said Emmett got up and left the room.

" OK I guess I should start with high school. Rose and I meet in high school we where the only 15 year old in the senior class we graduate at 15 and went to college right after. We both graduate college at 21 one year after the rapes happened with all of our degrees. Now the only time we really get involved with my dad is if there are women involved because dad wont kill a woman so he has us do it sometimes we get to kill the man especially when they are being pigs and disrespecting women then they get to find out what a woman can do." wow she and Rose are really smart I wonder what Rose can do?

"I went to college to be a mechanic. I can make any car go from 0 to 90 in 2 minutes flat. I also have a degree in chemistry I can make a chemical that can kill you with in minutes and be out of your system with in a hour. The last thing I got a degree in weapons Engineering I have made clothes with weapons built in every person in our family have a weapon built in to their shoes." As Rose said that Bella taped the side of her shoe and a blade appeared. Now Alice stud to talk and tell us what she does..

" I went to school for fashion. I also when to school for architecture so I could design house for my family but also so I new where to put a bomb. I also have a degree in forensics so I can help train our cleaners how the clean a scene so no one will ever be caught. I just graduate three months ago having graduate high school at 18." Wow so it seems every one in this family plays a part but they didn't answer one of my questions.

" So who will they still work for then."

" well since we are joining family's both they will help out in both family's when needed. Bella has already stepped back a little because of Tanya she knows how to balance work and family life. Now are their anymore questions?" Charlie asked when everyone shook their heads no he clapped his hands and said "Renee go ask Mrs. Cope to watch the girls and have Kate join us please." with that Renee walked down the hall and was back 5 minutes later.

"Now Garret what are we looking at?" Charlie asked Garret I didn't even see him come back in.

" Their are two sir one guy who is calling to the girls all sorts of names and a girl who keep trying to seduce all of us girl and guys sir." at the mention of the guy calling the girls names all the Swans looked pissed off. When he said about the girls they just shook their heads.

" Cullen's do you want to see my girls at work?" Charlie asked with a evil grin on his and Emmett's face making me thing the rumors where true that the girls are worse then the guys. We all nodded but my mom who doesn't get involved in any of this. Renee noticed and asked her

"Esme do you want to stay in here with me and we can talk about redoing your home like you wanted?" My mom and dad looked grateful at her asking mom nodded. We all got up to go to the guest room as Renee led my mom down a hall way.

" So Charlie where is this guest room?" Jasper asked

" out side you will see." Charlie told us as Emmett looked happy about something. As we all started to walk outside and to the east side of the property Bella walked beside me. I reached out to hold her hand. We walked like that for a while and came to what looked like a hill with a flat side to it. I was a little confused until Emmett walked up to it and said

"Tortura" _(torture)_ a panel of the hill slid open my dad, Jasper and I stud their with our mouths hanging wide opened.

"Oh yeah I went to school for a few things to but specialized in Architecture with a specialty in hidden rooms." Emmett said after seeing our faces. After we all walked in the panel closed behind us. We walked down a flight of stairs and in to a room with two people chained to the walls stripped down to their underwear. As I looked at then to try a figure out who they where I saw 4 other people in the room with us Garret, Ben and Kate I had already meet but their was one other girl in here I didn't know she had short brown hair glasses over a pair of green eyes that only looked up for a minute before looking back at the screen. Looking around the room we was in was about the size of two prison cells put together, It was made of concrete. It had a table of to the right side when you walked in that was covered with a towel power tools next to it and a 5 gallon bucket too. To the left was chairs five stacked high and two wood chairs with flat hand grips that looked like at one time had nail go thought it. The next thing I new all the guy stepped back and Bella when over to the table while Rose went to the chairs and Alice went to get the bucket. The fun was about to start.


	10. Chapter 10

Edwards point

As I watched the girl set up I walked over to where the guys where standing. I was wondering why they stepped back and was not going to step in to help the girls. Upon seeing my face Emmett decided to answer my unspoken question.

"When we get guys who are cocky and disrespect women we have the girls deal with them to teach them a lesson before they die. We always have them take care of the females all of us guys will kill a female if we have to but we don't like to. We where brought up not to hurt a woman so it just makes it easier to have the girl do it." As he was telling me all this I saw Bella walk over with a scalpel in hand she looked up at the guys and said.

"Strip him all the way down now." Alice walked over with the bucket and Rose with a chair. After the guy was a naked as the day he was born Bella sat down in font of him. That's when I seen a pair of needle-nose pliers in her other hand. She looked up and tilted her head one way then the other and asked him in a voice as sweet as honey.

"Who do you work for?" you would have thought she was talking to a child but you could here the coldness in her voice that send a shiver down my spin.

"Fuck you bitch. You let me go and I'm going to fuck you in font of every person in this" he didn't get to finish what he was saying because Rose had clamped something to his genitals and he let out a blood curdling scream.

"Now I will ask you again. Who do you work for?" Bella asked again in the same voice as all of us guys cringed.

"I'm not saying shit to you bitch!" after he said that Bella just smiled and said.

"OK. You don't want to answer that's fine I can just have some fun then. Last chance tell me who you are working for and your name and I'll kill you right now."

"Your not going to do anything." the guy said but it looked more like he was trying to convince his self more then her.

"OK I did warren you." Bella said as she took the needle-nose pliers up to his penis and opened them up then pushed them in to the hole and clamped down to get a hold on it. At this point I am thankful I am not this guy and know better then to piss of my future wife. After she had a good hold out his dick she took the scalpel up to the base and pressed a little on it and then pulled down towards her peeling the skin off of him. I had to look away to get my bearings because this was sick even for me. I looked over at my dad and Jasper to see how they where doing. Dad looked as if he had seen this before which he probably has having worked with Charlie a few times. Jasper well he looked a little green and scared of my future wife. I looked back at Bella just as she asked

"Are you ready to talk now?" in that same voice as if she had done nothing wrong. The guy had tears and snot running down his face as he nodded.

"My name is Embry. Aro sent us." Bella just nodded to Rose as she grabbed a white hot knife and pressed it to the guys nipples. He let out another scream and passed out from the pain. Rose walked over to the table and picked up a syringe. Charlie saw us look at it funny think it was what Rose was telling us earlier about the stuff that can kill you in minutes but it wasn't

" Liquid adrenaline" So they where going to keep him awake to make sure he felt everything. When I didn't think it could get any worse Alice spoke and what came out of her mouth made me feel bad for the guy.

"Boy's take him and chain him in the acid room." She said it with such joy in her voice. I was wondering where this room was in till the guys took him in a room that was be hide glass. After they chain him to the wall they walked out confusing me until Alice said three words.

"Let it rain" it look as if it was raining be hind the glass till you hard the guy start screaming after a few seconds she yelled stop. She turned and looked at her dad and asked

" Are we leaving them alive to send a message?"

"Yes let them know what happens when you come on our land." Charlie said with a look of pride on his face as he looked at his daughter's. With the guy still chained to the wall the girls tuned to the women who looked like she would talk very easily. She stared to cry as soon as we all looked at her and said

"I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Name" Rose said looks like she is taking the lead on this one.

"Jane" she said with her head down.

" Why did you come here to night what was your job" Rose asked in a cold voice

" To come and take Isabella." that made me see red know one will ever take her from me. Rose must have known we was going to say something because she turned to look at us with a cold look in her eye that made every man in the room step back and cover him self.

"Why does Aro want Isabella?" Alice asked this time with venom in her voice that Jasper backed up farther guess he was scared he was next sense he had pissed her off too.

"I don't we where just told to sneak and the property and want till we could take her. That's all I know." I believed her Aro wasn't going to tell them what he wanted her for in case they where caught.

" Alice face, Rose shoulder, Bella knee." is all Charlie said before Alice pulled out a knife and make two long slices to her face. After she stepped back Rosa walked up pulled out her gun and shot her in the shoulder. When she stepped back Bella walked up with a tire iron and took a few hard swings to her knees when she was done Jane could not stand.

"Seth, and Demetri load them up and dump them for Aro's men to find. Girls go get cleaned up. The rest of you clean this place up." Charlie said as he motioned us to follow him. We all walked back up to the house and went in to the living room to wait for the girls. The girls walked in a few minutes later still looking pissed off and in different cloths they not where all wearing sweat suits. Charlie stud as the girls took their sets and began.

" We need to make a plan with what we just hard. We now know they are after Bella but we need to think about why they want her."

" Their can only be one reason and you know what I am talking about dad." Bella said make us all but her family confused about what she was talking about.

"Bella there is know way they can know that. We do not talk about it unless there is know one around not even our guards know." Alice said confusing me even more.

" Dose someone what to tell me what you are talking about?" I asked tried of them talking in circles.

" Just a minute." Charlie said as he walked over to what I am guessing is a intercom and said

" Everyone needs to leave now. Renee please come back in to the living room." with that said he walked over and sat down and waited till we finally heard to front door close and Renee and my mom came back in the room with the girls. When Renee nodded Bella looked at her dad all he said was. "Its for you to share not us." Bella took a deep breath and said

"I have told you what degrees I have gotten but what I have not told you is what I can do with out having a collage degree. Before I tell you have to understand we have not lied to you we just do not talked about it." I didn't know what to think with her saying this. She told a few deep breaths and said.

" I witnessed Aro killing his brother Marcus's wife Athenodora two years ago while on a job." Oh shit I was not expecting that.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's point

Not many people know what I saw that night just my family. We don't talk about it because we didn't want it to get back to Aro that I saw what he had done that night. If that is why he wants me then someone had to have over hard us talking and that means there is someone in our family that can't be trusted. That happens from time to time but not often in our family. When it does and we find the person who talked and we make an example out of them by having as many of our people watch to know what happens when you betray our family.

"What do you mean you saw him kill her? From what I was told she had killed herself over a miscarriage." Carlisle asked he looked very confused about what he had just heard. So I told them what I had seen and heard that night so meany years ago.

" I had been out on a date that night. I had been seeing this guy for about a month and I thought I should tell him about Tanya. Well after I told him he said he needed to use the bathroom but never came back. I kinda figured that would happen most guys don't what to take care of another mans baby. Well I got up to take a walk just needing to clear my head and think about a few things before calling someone to come and pick me up. Well about an hour later I had stopped walking to call someone to come get me when I heard a woman crying. I pulled out my gun ready to help if need be. That's when I heard Aro I couldn't be leave that Aro Volturi was in a alleyway. Well I stopped walking to hear what was being said. Then I heard something that had me so pissed that I had to keep reminding myself he was a boss and I couldn't just walk down their and shot him." I had to stop I could feel my blood boiling even just thinking about it again. After calming down I continued with my story. "I heard him telling a woman that he had given her a drug to make her miscarry the baby. Knowing their really is a drug out their that dose that my blood really starting to boil. I was ready to say fuck it and just shot him. Well when I was getting ready to just walk down their and kill that sick son of a bitch the woman started to talk saying his brother would hear about what he had done. That's when Aro said "NO he will never know because you will not be telling him anything Athenodora. In fact you wont be telling him anything ever again." Then he shot her in the head. I got out of their as fast as I could with out anyone knowing I was their. When I got home I told my dad what I had seen and head. We decided to keep it between us. And only use it if we needed to." I stopped talking and just looked at all of them to see how they would take what I had just told them. I looked at Edward to see a look of confusion on his face. They had all beveled what everyone else had.


End file.
